Redemption
by Jasper's Waifu
Summary: After being thrown back into the ocean by Lapis. Jasper is washed up on land not just any land Beach City! She mets a pregnant woman named Jade who is married. Jasper learns about human's and about Jade. Will Jasper find Lapis or Will she give up the search for something more? Rated T Adult language, spanking, and mention of sex ( based on the new episode Alone At Sea)
1. Jasper

Jade was walking the beach thinking of a way to tell her husband of 's that she was pregnant. She saw something orange on the shore and ran toward it. It would be a while before she could run again and she saw a orange person.

" What were am i?" Jasper asked as she looked around and saw Jade

" Your in beach city, I'm Jade." Jade said smiling and Jasper looked at her

Jasper got up and she followed Jade to her house. Jasper needed to find Lapis and convince her with her. Jade saw her husband fixing a light bulb and she looked up at him.

" Be careful Jet." Jade said worried and he looked down

" Don't worry honey I got it." Jet said smiling and getting down

Jet kissed his wife and went to the kitchen to fix dinner. Jasper sat down watching the strange humans. She knew about human's a little. Jet looked at his wife and he walked toward her.

" Something's up what's wrong babe?" Jet asked as she rubbed her arm and looked away

" I'm pregnant." Jade said smiling and he looked at her

Jet sat down on the couch next to Jasper. He looked back at Jade who was waiting for a reaction or something.

" I'm going to be a father, well I'll call your parents mine and within the five months well have a baby shower." Jet said as he wrote down a few things and she frowned

" What was that?" Jasper asked with a confused look and Jade turned her attention toward her

Jade sat down next to her, she looked back at her husband on the phone with there relatives. Jade thought he would be excited to know she was pregnant and he was going to be a dad he just sounded like his normal self.

" it's noting so I told you my name what's yours?" Jade asked as Jasper lend back and stretched

" I'm Jasper." Jasper said as Jade looked at her and smiled

She extended her hand and they shook hands. Jasper asked a question about what was pregnancy Jade explained about there was a baby inside her. Jasper asked her where did the baby come from Jade explained about how a male and female have sex to have a baby.

" Ok to get a baby you have sex, what is sex?" Jasper asked as Jade blushed and she avoided her eyes

" Well it's were, here I'll show you on the internet." Jade said pulling up the web and showing Jasper a video

" Honey why are you watching porn?" Jet asked as Jade blushed deeply and she looked at him

" Jasper wanted to know about sex dear." Jade said awkwardly and Jet laughed

He went back to his phone calls he still had a lot of people to call. Jade looked at Jasper she was watching the video with interest and after the video it was time for bed. Jasper looked at Jade as she handed her a pillow and blanket.

" Here you can sleep on the couch, goodnight Jasper." Jade said smiling and Jasper looked at her

" Umm night." Jasper said as Jet went to the bedroom and Jade followed behind

Jasper laid back on the couch after fixing it. She looked at the ceiling so many wonders about this world. She now knew human's can get pregnant. The next question on her mind was who was that man named Jet to Jade.


	2. Jet

Four months later

Jade was going to the doctor with Jasper. Jet was at work today and she needed someone to go with her she hated going to the doctor alone. Mrs. Maheswaran came out and escorted them to a room with a monitor. Mrs. Maheswaran put the gell on her stomach and the ultrasound turned on. As the machine turned on Jasper's eyes widen when she saw the baby move on the screen.

" There is the head, the feet and would you like to know the gender?" Mrs. Maheswaran asked as Jasper grinned looking at the baby move even more on the screen and Jade smiled

" Yes I'm ready to see what this little one is." Jade said smiling at her stomach and Mrs. Maheswaran moved the legs

Jade watched as noting was in between the babies legs. There was no dick and Jade looked at her stomach with tears streaming.

" Your going to have a little girl." Mrs. Maheswaran said as Jade smiled and she whipped the gell off Jade's stomach

Jade left the doctor's office with the ultrasound in her hand and Jasper looked at it. Jasper gently got the picture and smiled at it. Jade drove home and left the house to Steven's house.

" Hey Steven." Jade said walking in and Steven hugged her

" Hey Jade what's that?" Steven asked as Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, Peridot and Lapis joined him

Jade smiled at him and showed him the ultrasound and Steven didn't know what he was looking at. Jade saw his confused look and giggled.

" It's a baby Steven, I'm going to have a baby." Jade laughed as Steven had star's in his eyes and looked at her stomach

" Wow a baby." Steven said smiling and touching her stomach

Jade handed the picture to Garnet who looked at it as Pearl, Lapis, Peridot and Amethyst looked at it to. Jade smiled as Steven put his ear to her stomach and he looked up at her.

" So any name's for the baby girl?" Garnet asked handing the picture back and Jade looked at her

" I have many names I've been writing down Jet didn't like any of them but I do like one name that stood out above the rest." Jade said as Garnet went to her and felt her stomach

" And what name is that?" Pearl asked as Jade smiled and rubbed her stomach

Jade pulled out the list she kept in her pocket. She went to Steven and she looked at him as she sat on the couch. Steven looked at her and she smiled at him.

" Steven I want to know if it's ok if I name my baby Rose." Jade asked as Steven looked at her and smiled

" Yeah that would be great." Steven said as Jet came in and saw his wife

Jet walked over to her and grabbed the ultrasound out of her hand. Jet looked at her and then back at the picture.

" It's a girl." Jet said as he looked at the picture and she looked at him

" Yes Jet it's a girl." Jade said as he gave the picture back and he looked away

Jasper had followed him and came in the house. Peridot, Lapis, Garnet, Pearl, Steven, and Amethyst froze when they saw her. Jet looked at her and then he tighten his fist.

" Why did it have to be a girl I wanted a boy, you know to leave my legacy with not a doll playing little girl!" Jet yelled as Jade looked hurt and looked away

" Excuse me that's no way to talk to her especially in her condition." Jasper said shocking everyone but Jade and Jasper moved in front of Jade

Jet looked at her and raised his hand. He slapped Jasper across the face and Jade gasped as she gently out her hand on Jasper's face.

" That's an abomination inside your stomach growing inside." Jet yelled as Jade glared at him and Garnet grabbed him by the collar

" That abomination is your child it will always be your child what you think, I think it's best you leave." Garnet growled as Jet left and Jade looked at Jasper rubbing her cheek

Jasper keeled before Jade looking at her stomach as she put her hand on her stomach. Jasper sighed as she felt movement inside. Jasper didn't want anything to happen to the precious treasure inside of Jade's stomach.

" Jasper?" Jade asked as she looked up and smiled

" Sorry was just checking on the baby, are you ok?" Jasper asked as she rubbed the back of her neck and Jade smiled

Lapis slowly approached Jasper who was still kneeling infront of Jade.

" Hey Jasper." Lapis said smiling and Jasper looked at her

" Oh hi, let's go home Jade that's enough excitement for you." Jasper said looking at Lapis and then getting up

Garnet grabbed her shoulder and turned Jasper around quickly. Jasper was now facing Garnet and Jade looked at the two.

" If you hurt her or that baby." Garnet warned and Jasper roze her hand to stop her

" I'll shatter myself before that happens besides I like Jade and this little one inside ever since I first saw her move on that screen at that place I want to protect this little one." Jasper said smiling at Jade's stomach and rubbing it gently

Jasper walked home with Jade. Jade got home then sat on the couch and she started crying. Jasper rushed toward her and lifted her chin up.

" No no don't cry please don't cry." Jasper said wipping away the tears and Jade looked at her

" Why did he say that about our baby she's not an abomination." Jade sobbed and Jasper tighted her fist

Jasper put her hand on her face gently and she rubbed her cheek. Jade let her rub her cheek and Jasper gently hugged her.

" He's an asshole he had no right to say that, she's going to be a beautiful baby and he's going to miss it." Jasper said as Jade smiled and kissed her cheek

" Thank you Jasper your a good friend, will you sleep with me I can't sleep alone." Jade asked rubbing arm and Jasper nodded

Jade got on her nightgown and got in the bed. Jasper had formed PJ orange bottom pants with a white tank. Jasper got in the bed and watched Jade fall asleep. Jasper smiled then lend back on the pillow and sighed closing her eyes.


	3. The Three Forbidden Word's

Jade woke up Jasper was sleeping peacefully and had her arm around Jade's middle were the baby was. Jasper woke up with a jolt and looked at Jade.

" What the diamond was that? " Jasper questioned looking at Jade and she giggled

" That was the baby kicking." Jade said as Jasper placed her hand on her stomach and felt the kicking

Jasper got up as Jade got up and was going to the bathroom. Jasper headed toward the bathroom and Jade looked up at her.

" Umm Jasper you stay out here ok." Jade said as Jasper frowned and shook her head

" No way something mite be in there to hurt you or the baby I'm not taking any chances." Jasper said as Jade sighed and she let Jasper in

Jade undressed and turned on the water. It was kinda awkward that Jasper was in the bathroom with her. Jasper saw her baby bump and she stared at it in aww. As Jade turned off the water she stepped in and begun to wash.

" So what are you doing?" Jasper asked as Jade looked at her and blushed

" I'm taking a bath, it's where we human's get cleaned." Jade said smiling and Jasper stepped in the water

Jade giggled as Jasper moved the water and relaxed in the heat of it. Jasper opened one eye she saw Jade getting something that was blue and rubbing it on her body. She rubbed it on her breast and Jasper grabbed it then carefully rubbed her stomach with the blue stuff.

" Jasper." Jade said embarrassed and Jasper made the soap travel to her sex

Jade gasped as Jasper massaged her sex and Jade sighed as Jasper began to massaged her breast. Jasper's hands were like magic and Jade realized Jasper didn't have the soap any more. Jasper was very gentle when washing Jade's body and then Jasper sat her in her lap in the water.

" Let's get you washed." Jasper said unknowing what she did and Jade nodded with a blush

After unplugging the water Jade got dressed. Jasper dried off and they went to the temple. Jade had to talk to Garnet about Jasper.

" Hey Garnet can we talk?" Jade asked as Garnet lowed her sunglasses and nodded

Jasper sat on the couch watching Steven play a game with Connie, Peridot And Lapis. Jade got outside with Garnet and she looked at Garnet.

" It's about Jasper isn't?" Garnet asked as Jade nodded and she smiled

" Jasper kinda umm." Jade blushed and rubbing her arm

Garnet lowed her glasses and smiled at her. She put her hand on her shoulder and Jade looked at her.

" You like her don't you?" Garnet asked smiling and Jade blushed

" Yeah I like her, she wait a minute you know don't you, of course Sapphire." Jade said blushing and Garnet grinned

Jade laughed then went inside Jasper had managed to knock over the tower of Janga. Jasper looked at Steven who hugged her and laughed.

" That was awesome!" Steven said smiling and Jasper smiled to

" Jasper let's go home." Jade said smiling and Jasper patted Steven's head

Jade grabbed Jasper's hand and Jasper looked confused as they walked out the door. They got home Jade stood on her tippy toes and tried to kiss Jasper's cheek. Jasper lifted her up with her arm and planted a kiss on her lips. Jade squeaked and Jasper busted out laughing.

" Oh my Diamond that's adorable." Jasper laughed and grinned at her

" Jasper it's not funny." Jade covered her face embarrassed and Jasper parted her hands from her face

Jasper rubbed her face gently and kissed every each of her face. Jasper kissed her neck and rubbed her thumb on her cheek.

" Don't hide something so adorable besides I like you Jade." Jasper said as Jade blushed and Jade kissed her gem

Jasper made a nosie from her mouth and then covered her gem with a blush. Jasper looked embarrassed and Jade moved her hand off her gem.

" Don't cover something adorable." Jade mocked and Jasper chuckled

" Love you " Jasper said smiling and frowning realizing what she said

Jasper put her down and left the house. Jade watched her leave and her finger ment her lips. Was it something she said.

Jasper was alone at the beach and watching the sea come toward her then draw back in.

" I just said the three words forbidden on homeworld." Jasper said gripping the sand and Lapis found her

" Hey Jasper what's up." Lapis asked as Jasper looked at her and sighed

Lapis sat beside her as Peridot, Steven, Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet found her near the ocean.

" I said the three word's to Jade." Jasper said covering her face and Lapis looked confused

" What I hate you?" Lapis asked as Jasper glared at her and looked at a shell

Jasper grabbed it and it was beautiful just like Jade. Jasper smiled and then shook her head.

" No told her that I love her." Jasper said as Lapis gasped and squealed

" Oh my Diamond Jasper you love her, you love her oh my Diamond!" Lapis said excitedly and Jasper laughed

Garnet grinned brightly like when Connie and Steven fused for the first time. Pearl and Amethyst looked at each other. Peridot and Steven looked at each other.

" So you love her?" Pearl asked as Jasper looked at her and rubbed the back of her neck

" Yeah, I love her." Jasper said blushing and Pearl hugged her


	4. Home

The next morning

Jasper woke up beside Jade she smiled. She remembered that she told Jade she loved her. Jasper missed homweworld but she was glad she ment Jade. Jasper sat up on the bed and she left the house. She saw Peridot with her escape pod and Jasper had an idea.

Peridot left the pod and Jasper came back with Jade sleeping in her arm's. Jasper knew how to make it into a ship and they blasted off. The pod arrived on Homeworld and Jasper carried Jade to her quarters. She laid her down and went to the Diamond headquarters.

" My Diamond." Jasper said entering and Yellow Diamond saw her

" Jasper... welcome back." Yellow Diamond said as Jasper roze up and she assumed her position

Meanwhile

Blue Diamond's Blue arrived at Jasper's quarters and saw the human. She ran to the Diamond headquarters where all three diamond's were now. Yellow Diamond's and White Diamond's pearl were there.

" My Diamond there is a human here." Yellow Diamond's Pearl said as Yellow Diamond's eyes widen and Jasper thought she was hurt

Jasper ran to her quarters with the diamond's, there pearls and other gems following her. Jasper entered her quarters Jade had just woke up.

" Jasper." Jade spoke softly and Jasper kneeled before her

" Are you ok, is the baby ok do you need anything?" Jasper asked as the diamond's, there pearls and other gems watched the scene

Jade reached out gently rubbing Jasper's cheek and getting up. Jasper smiled at her pregnant belly and placed her hand gently on her stomach. Jade smiled down placing her hand on Jasper's head and she looked at the Diamond's

" Jasper please introduce me to your friend's." Jade said walking toward Yellow Diamond and Yellow Diamond looked down at the human

" My Diamond's this is Jade she's a human and pregnant." Jasper said smiling and Jade covered her mouth with a giggle

Jade touched Yellow Diamond on her gem which made her freeze and then Jade felt plan. She gripped her stomach and Jasper rushed toward her. Water went down Jade's legs and she gasped.

" Jasper you need to follow these orders I give you, get some water and towels ummm you hold my right leg and you hold my left... Someone tell me to push." Jade ordered as Jasper did, she pointed to Blue Diamond's and Yellow Diamond's pearl

Yellow Diamond's and Blue Diamond's pearl held her legs. Yellow Diamond record to tell her to push and Jasper didn't know what was going on. But after ten or maybe six hours Jasper was holding a tiny baby girl. She was crying out her little heart.

" My baby." Jade said smiling and reaching out

Jasper had tears streaming down and gave her the baby. Jade held her close and smiled softly at her newborn daugther. Blue Diamond's pearl slowly approached the human and smiled at the baby.

" What will you name her?" Jasper asked as Jade smiled and looked at her little girl

" Rose Ella Brown." Jade said smiling and Jasper frowned at the name

Jade looked at Jasper and motioned her close. Yellow Diamond stood next to the bed and Jade let her hold her. Yellow Diamond looked at how small the baby was and gently smiled as the baby yawned.

" What a beautiful sight." Blue Diamond spoke gently and smiling at the baby girl

White Diamond watched the baby in Yellow Diamond's arm's. Yellow Diamond's, Blue Diamond's and White Diamond's pearls were looking at the baby.

White Diamond put her finger next to the baby's hand and she gripped White Diamond's finger. White Diamond eye's widen and she smiled in awe. As Jade watched them with her baby, Jasper turned Jade's face toward her and kissed her.

Meanwhile on earth

" I don't miss her one bit she doesn't even know I cheated on her, yeah I'm divorcing her." Jet said on his phone and his boss walked in

" Jet get to work." His boss said and Jet got back to work


	5. Tattle Tale

Jade rocked her baby back and forth. It was morning on homeworld Jasper had to go with the other Quartz soldiers. She smiled at her little one in her arm's and she heard the door open.

" Hello my name is Pearl I was assigned to Jasper." Pearl said as Jade blinked and smiled

" Hello I'm Jade, shhhh it's ok hush now Rose mommy's got you." Jade said then the baby started crying and Jade patted her back

Pearl's eye's widen she heard about a Rose Quatz who shattered Pink Diamond. Jade lowed her nightgown and Rose drank from her breast. Jasper walked in and blushed seeing Jade's breast.

" Jasper I have been assigned to you." Pearl said with a bow and Jasper smirked

" Jasper your home, Rose please slow down your going to get... hiccups." Jade said smiling and the baby started hiccuping

Jade sighed as she rubbed her daugther's back the baby burped and Jade changed her diaper. Jade smiled at her beloved Rose her sweet precious baby girl.

" Mommy promises to protect her little Rose." Jade said putting the baby in the crib and she watched her sleep

" Is that all babies do is eat, sleep and make a mess?" Jasper asked as Jade giggled and Jade laid down

Jasper laid next to her up the bed. Jade sighed and she smiled at Jasper. Pearl stood in the living room waiting for an order she walked toward the room and peeked from the door. Jasper was kissing Jade passionately as they parted Jasper ran her finger down the side of Jade's cheek.

" I love you." Jasper said smiling and Jade looked at her

" I love you to Jasper, I wonder if Jet really loved me or was I just somebody he could use?" Jade asked sitting up and Jasper pulled her down

Jasper got ontop of her Jade blushed seeing the big woman on top and so close to her. Jasper looked at her then locked the side of her neck and she looked at Jade.

" Jade it doesn't matter what he thinks what matters is I love you, I want you and I will be here until I'm shattered I want you to know that Jet doesn't deserve you nor that baby your both mine that's why I... I want to marry you." Jasper said as she looked at her and then rubbed the back of her neck

" You want to... Oh Jasper, Yes I will marry you!" Jade said smiling and Jasper's gem glowed

Jasper felt a hundred emotions at once it felt wonderful having someone to love having someone to care about and knowing that they needed you.

"loving you is wrong I don't wanna be right

If being right means being without you

I'd rather live a wrong doing life

My Diamond's and Peridot say it's a shame

It's a downright disgrace

Long as I got you by my side

I don't care what your people say

My friend's tell you there's no future

In loving a married woman

If I can't see you when I want to

I'll see you when I can

If loving you is wrong I don't wanna be right

If loving you is wrong I don't wanna be right

Am I wrong to fall so deeply in love with you

Knowing you got a child

Depending on you too

And am I wrong to hunger

For the gentleness of your touch

Knowing you got somebody else at home

Who needs you just as much

And are I'm i wrong to fall in love

With a married woman

And am I wrong trying to hold on

To the best thing I ever had

If loving you is wrong I don't wanna be right

If loving you is wrong I don't wanna be right.

I'm i you wrong to give my love

To a married woman

And am I wrong trying to hold on

To the best thing I ever had

If loving you is wrong I don't wanna be right

If loving you is wrong I don't wanna be right

I don't wanna be right

If it means sleeping alone at night

I don't wanna be right

If it means coming home at night

I don't wanna, I don't wanna

I don't wanna never, never, never be right" Jasper sung and kissing Jade deeply

Jade smiled at her and Jasper embraced her with love in her eyes. They fell asleep and Pearl had her hand over her chest.

" I must tell Yellow Diamond what Jasper just said the three forbidden word's." Pearl said running toward the diamond headquarters and getting inside

" Pearl you should be with Jasper." Yellow Diamond said sternly and Pearl made the diamond symbol with her hands

Pearl waited until Yellow Diamond waved her hand for Pearl to continue. Yellow Diamond sighed and waved her hand as her own Pearl looked at her.

" My Diamond I witness today Jasper saying the three forbidden word's." Pearl said as Yellow Diamond looked at her and raised an eyebrow

" What I hate you, thoses are not forbidden Pearl If this is a waste of my time you will be shattered for leaving your owner and not doing your purpose." Yellow Diamond said angrily and Jasper's Pearl shivered in fear

" She said I love you." Pearl said as Yellow Diamond's eyes widen and she looked at her

Yellow Diamond stood up her arm's shanking in anger and she had her lips turned up. Blue Diamond and White Diamond looked at each other. They haven't heard thoses word's since Pink Diamond was here then shattered by Rose Quartz.

" Who did she say thoses word's to?" Yellow Diamond asked boiling with anger and Jasper's Pearl gulped

" She said them to Jade that human she brought with her My Diamond." Jasper's Pearl said as Yellow Diamond's eyes flashed and then marched out of the Diamond Headquarters with her Pearl, Blue Diamond, White Diamond and dragging Jasper's Pearl with her to Jasper's quarters


	6. First Time For Everything

Jade got up from the bed and Jasper got up. Pushed her against the wall and kissed her neck. She didn't hear the front door open and she pulled away from Jade's neck. Yellow Diamond, White Diamond, Blue Diamond, White Diamond's Pearl, Yellow Diamond's Pearl,Blue Diamond's Pearl and Jasper's Pearl were there.

" What's going on here!" Yellow Diamond demanded as Jasper jumped and then they heard crying

" Rose, Mommy's coming sweetheart!" Jade whispered and ran toward the room

Jasper followed her along with the other's. Jade picked her up and she looked at her daughter. Jade saw her baby had red spots on her and she looked at Jasper. Jade being a first time mother didn't know what to do, she needed a doctor.

" Jasper are there any doctors around here?" Jade asked as Jasper looked at her and rubbed her fingers on her chin

" We have Peridot's there smart like doctor's." Jasper said as Jade smiled and then called a Peridot

An mintue later a Peridot came and Jade got her to check the baby. Jade held Jasper's hand and gripped it tight but not to tight.

" Says here you baby is a allergic to baby lotion." Peridot said as Jade looked at the bottle and then sighed

" Ok no baby lotion for Rose, thank you." Jade said getting her baby and kissing her cheek

Peridot left, as Jade cooed at her baby and kissed her cheek again. Jade walked to Jasper she grabbed her hand and made her sit on the couch.

" Here support her head and hold her not to tight now." Jade said as Jasper looked at Rose and she smiled gently

" She's so small, I can't believe I'm holding her for the first time." Jasper said smiling and Jade smiled at her

Rose blinked up at her and then smiled. Jade gasped Rose's first little smile and Jasper looked at Jade. Yellow Diamond slowly approached and sat on the other side.

Jasper gently handed the baby to Yellow Diamond who froze she never held anything so small and fragile. Jade watched as the leader was looking at her.

" What... what do I do?" Yellow Diamond asked as Jade smiled gently and she helped Yellow Diamond

" See you got it, ok little one time for bed." Jade said smiling and getting the baby

Yellow Diamond may have held the baby for a mintue but it was the best mintue ever. Jasper watched Jade cover up the baby and kiss her forehead goodnight.

Yellow Diamond, White Diamond, Blue Diamond, White Diamond's Pearl, Yellow Diamond's Pearl and Blue Diamond's Pearl left. Jasper's Pearl just stood there watching, Jasper and Jade went to bed while Jasper's Pearl watched the baby sleep. She approached the crib and looked at the sleeping child. Rose yawned in her sleep and Jasper's Pearl smiled.

" For someone so small, you are treasured so much." Jasper's Pearl said smiling and watching the baby all night long


	7. Five Year and Announcement

Five years had passed

Rose was growing into a very beautiful and energetic toddler. Jade loved her child Rose loved to be with Aunt Yellow Diamond, Aunt Blue Diamond, and Aunt White Diamond. She called the three diamond's her aunt's.

One day Jasper came home from working out. Jade smiled at her she just put Rose down for a nap. Harper grabbed her waist and kissed her lips passionately. Jasper led her to the bedroom and kissed her. Jasper looked into her eyes and smiled.

" Mommy, Daddy's home!" Rose said tried and seeing Jasper

" Hello sweetheart." Jasper said as Rose ran to her and got in the bed with the two

Jasper smiled as the five year old snuggled in between them and Jasper put her arm across Jade plus Rose. Jasper never thought her life would be like this having a human on homeworld having a little girl calling her daddy. But she wouldn't change it for world.

As Jade and Rose slept Jasper got up looking at the world she knew. Then back at the two she grew to love and protect.

" I never thought I feel this way

I never thought I would be this protective

But seeing them here

Suddenly it's clear what I must do

The woman I love and the little girl I will protect

I know it sounds silly for a warrior

To fall so easy and love so much

I love her so much and I will protect them

Until I I'm shattered." Jasper sung and she went back in

Jade was up and Jasper grabbed her hand. Jasper kneeled down infront of Jade. Jade looked at her with a questionable look and Jasper smiled.

" Do you take me to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poor, for better or for worse to death do us part?" Jasper asked as Jade smiled and she looked at her

" I do." Jade said as Jasper looked at her and smiled

" I do to." Jasper said smiling and she kissed Jade passionately

Jade and Jasper parted Jasper smiled though tears. Jade looked at her and placed her head on her chest. Jasper held her close and tears slipped down her face.

" Did you just marry us?" Jade asked with tears going down and Jasper laughed

" Yes I did now we're married by Homeworld law, I have to make my marriage announced and show you off to Homeworld." Jasper said smiling and Jade blushed

Jasper got to the Diamond headquarters and kneeled before the three diamond's. They smiled and Yellow Diamond stood up.

" Jasper what brings you here." Yellow Diamond said as Jasper stood up and she smiled

" I just married Jade today My Diamond." Jasper said as Blue Diamond and White Diamond clapped

Yellow Diamond nodded then touched Jasper's ring on her finger and she looked at her. Yellow Diamond went to the center of homeworld was and every gsm stooped to see what there superior had to say.

" Attention Jasper has married the human Jade, Jade is now a warrior's wife we all must respect her as our laws say." Yellow Diamond said as they clapped and Eyeball Ruby grew angry

Jasper was married to a human! How could the warrior fall so hard. Jasper came back with Rose and Jade. Rose ran to Yellow Diamond and Yellow Diamond picked her up with a smile on her face.

" Auntie Yellow!" Rose giggled as Yellow Diamond swung her in her arms gently and Blue Diamond watched with a smile

Eyeball notcied the Diamonds had grown attached to the little human. Jasper kissed Jade passionately and introduced her to the homeworld gems. Eyeball Ruby made a face that should be her kissing the big warrior who was wasting her time on a human that would grow old and die leaving a heart broken Jasper.

Eyeball thought she knew everything about human's they live, they produce and then they die. Eyeball eyed the human named Jade with hate. Jasper got the little human and gave her back to Jade who kissed her cheek then Jasper did the same.

" Mommy, Daddy." Rose giggled and Jasper got her

Jasper roze her high in the air playing with her as Jade was being introduced to another gem by Yellow Diamond. Eyeball watched Jasper play with the Little human see never seen Jasper so happy before well not after what happend to Pink Diamond but it was like the old Jasper was back. Eyeball smiled as long as Jasper was back she didn't care who she loved as long as she was happy.


End file.
